


It's Always Been You

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe’s timer had been blank from the day it was installed when he first enlisted in the Resistance. You’ve been his friend ever since you both enrolled at your teen years, yourself opting out of the Timer Placement Initiative because the General was in dire need of a right-hand, and worrying about soulmates distracted from the work that needed to be done. When you have the time to think about the timer, you decide to finally have it implemented. When it’s installed, you can’t help but wonder why the clock that showed up has only two minutes left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This, as well as many others, are reader-insert fics from my blog on Tumblr, @starwarsreaderinserts. Also, my main blog is @galacticstarbucks! 
> 
> @starwarsreaderinserts is always updated first, but I'll be putting more fics from the blog onto here as well~!

Blank. Not even a display of numbers showed up on the screen as Poe looked down at his wrist, dissatisfied.

Another day where he doesn’t know who the hell he’s supposed to be in love with. At first, it seemed nice, having the freedom to love whomever, but everyone had their timers and was waiting for their soulmate.

And at this point, he wanted his so very badly, praying that his soulmate was the person he already wanted, but the timer proved otherwise.

* * *

“Still nothing?” You asked, sitting across him from the table in the cantina as he looked up from his wrist.

“Yeah. It’s kind of concerning, you know? What if my soulmate’s dead?” He muttered, as you placed a comforting hand on his own.

“Don’t think like that. Maybe they just didn’t get a timer installed, or have a different model.” His eyes immediately went to your own blank wrist, creating a form of hope within him.

“Why didn’t you get yours anyway?” He asked, as you shrugged, resting your elbow on the table.

“The General was really frantic and needed lots of assistance when I arrived, so I’ve been focused on working. I didn’t really have the time to think about it, especially when the plans to destroy the Starkiller base came underway.”

Poe sighed, looking at his blank timer and your blank wrist. “Well, we won that battle, and we’ve just been lightening up on the workload too. Maybe you should get it.”

“Yeah…” You sighed, staring at the blank timer, installed within the object of your affections. “Maybe I should.”

* * *

“General.” You peeked into her office, as she looked up, giving you a soft smile.

“Y/N, hello. What is it?” She asked, motioning for you to sit at the chair in front of her desk.

“Um, well. I’d-” You gulped, rubbing the soft skin of your wrist where the timer was supposed to be. “I’d like to get my timer installed.”

“What? Now?” Leia asked, as you nodded with fervor.

“Yes. I couldn’t get my timer because we were so busy with the Starkiller Base’s destruction, but now that it’s over… I want to finally get my timer.”

She smiled, reaching for her comlink. “Doctor Liviro.”

“Yes General?” The doctor replied, as you sat nervously.

“Prep the equipment for Timer Installation. Sergeant Y/N is coming to get her timer installed.”

You heard a small chuckle. “It’s about time she did! I’ll get the nurses on it.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” She closed it, standing up from her desk. “Well?”

You grinned, hopping up excitedly as she went with you to finally get your late installation in, excited for the prospect of your soulmate.

Excited for a slim chance that it just might be the man with the blank timer.

* * *

“Don’t worry, okay? It’s going to feel like a small pinch on your wrists, and then its over. It’s like getting a piercing!” Doctor Liviro smiled as you sat in the chair, nervous.

“Alright. Okay, I can do this.” You gulped, holding out your wrist as Leia placed a hand on your other arm in a form of motherly comfort.

The timer came out of the case and was placed accordingly on your wrist, until its needles were pushed down into your flesh as you winced softly.

“There we go! Now let me just configure it.” The doctor spoke, running through a few dials on the side.

She leaned back as she set her equipment back down. “Okay, the timer should show up in a few more seconds.

The mechanism beeped softly, running through all the numbers until it finally flashed onto its time.

**(0:02:00)**

“Two minutes!? That’s so soon!” You exclaimed, as the General looked in awe while Doctor Liviro clapped.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you! I’ve never seen a timer installed with such a short wait!”

You gulped as the clock ticked down, thanking her before exiting the room with the General.

**(0:01:37)**

* * *

Poe grinned as his timer finally flashed his numbers, yelling jovially from the Communications Bay. “Finally!”

Finn slapped his friend’s back, smiling as Poe watched the short clock tick down.

“I’ve got to go tell Y/N, I’ll be right back!” He ran off, looking for his friend while carrying a grin and a hopeful look on his face.

**(0:01:04)**

He frantically looked around, before crossing paths with Doctor Liviro.

“Doctor! Have you seen Y/N?” He asked, as she nodded.

“Yes, she just came to visit me, why?”

“I’ve got to show her this!” He showed off his finally-working timer as she gasped, holding back on the information about installing your timer.

“She’s talking with the secretary. Go on in, she’ll be there.” Poe nodded a thank you as she grinned, following behind to see the meeting.

**(0:00:31)**

* * *

“Well, I should be excited, but I’m so nervous!” You chuckled as Diocilf laughed from behind his desk.

“I’m sure it’s going to be just fine. At least you don’t have another ten years on your timer.” The General shook her head, smiling until she heard running footsteps.

**(0:00:15)**

She saw Poe in the distance, quickly making his way to the desk where Y/N stood, immediately breaking into a grin as she watched the woman’s timer tick down.

* * *

As Y/N’s timer reached single digits, she continued to talk, not paying attention to her wrist.

**(0:00:03)**

Poe broke through the small crowd of officers, panting as he saw your figure.

“Y/N!”

**(0:00:02)**

You turned around after hearing your name, knowing the husky voice by heart.

**(0:00:01)**

Your eyes met, and for a split second, matching glints were in your eyes with Poe’s as suddenly, the bay was silent, only accompanied by the sound of two timers beeping in sync.

**(0:00:00)**

Poe’s grin only grew larger as you held your breath, looking down at the timer and back to your friend.

“It’s you?” He asked, as tears of joy slowly ran down your cheeks.

“It’s me.” You laughed, quickly engulfed into Poe’s large arms as the Medbay cheered. It was always a cause for celebration when soulmates finally meet.

“Oh thank the Maker.” He murmured as you held him tight.

“It’s you. I was hoping…” You laughed, pulling him in tighter. “I always knew it would be you.”

“You know, I was going to get mine removed today. But now I don’t have to.” He chuckled, finally pulling back to softly kiss your temple.

“I would have asked you to a nice dinner, a trip in the X-Wing, so we don’t have to worry about timers.” He whispered, as you broke into a large smile, both your timers finally ceasing their beeps.

“I’m still going to do that. Take you out for a date.” He looked down at you, his eyes glassy and gleaming.

“What do you say, soulmate?” He smirked as you nodded silently, exiting the Med Bay with the woman he hoped and prayed would be the One for him.

The couple walked out together onto the tarmac, their timers the only thing illuminating the night sky, both showing matching displays of their names.

_Their soulmate._


End file.
